teen_life_as_a_monsterfandomcom-20200215-history
Persephone
Persephone is the daughter of Zeus and Demeter and the wife of Hades, making her the Queen of the Underworld. Her Roman counterpart is Proserpine. Persephone is the Greek goddess of springtime, flowers, fertility, nature and life. She is played by Monica Bellucci. History Unlike Zeus' other children, Persephone has no position at Olympus. Persephone used to live far away from the other deities, a goddess within Nature herself before the days of planting seeds and nurturing plants. When Persephone reached marriageable age, several gods tried to woo her, but Demeter rejected all their gifts and hid her daughter away from the company of the Olympian deities (Demeter said that Persephone could have married the god of doctors). Thus, Persephone lived a peaceful life before she became the goddess of the Underworld, which did not occur until Hades brought her to the Underworld through his infamous kidnapping of her. Persephone's uncle, Hades, was lonely and wanted a wife. He spied Persephone in the fields one day and, entranced by her purity and great beauty, fell in love with her at first sight. Persephone was innocently picking flowers with some of her nymph friends in a field in Enna when Hades came to abduct her, bursting through a cleft in the earth. Life came to a standstill as the devastated Demeter, goddess of harvest, searched everywhere for her lost daughter. Hecate, goddess of magic, then told Demeter she had heard Persephone scream that she was being kidnapped. Demeter then stopped caring for the Earth, and the land didn't flourish and people began to starve and die. When she first appears in the show, Persephone is hellbent on creating plant-animal hybrids to recreate Earth in her image. Currently, she just wants nature to flourish over mankind due to all the destruction and deforestation that humans are doing to Earth. Throughout the Series Nature's Moon Persephone makes her first appearance in Nature's Moon. She hears of Seth Pederson's status as a hybrid and is interested in combining supernatural monsters into a 'perfect creature'. She seduces Seth into telling her, and he says a hybrid requires doppelgänger blood to turn, or they'll die. She thanks him for telling her, kisses him and returns to Hades to tell him how to create hybrids. The Art of Love Persephone is dining at a restaurant with her husband Hades when Seth and Erica arrive. She organizes their tables together so they can talk. Erica comments on Persephone's beauty, who then sarcastically compliments Erica's cleavage. Downstairs, a bound and gagged man is being tickle tortured for unknown reasons, which Seth can hear thanks to his pureblood werewolf senses. Seth goes to the bathroom, as does Persephone. He tells her that he heard a man's muffled screams, demanding to know what's going on. She admits that the building is a fetish club disguised as a restaurant. It's a place where a person can fulfill their deepest, darkest desires without the police finding them. When they get back to their table, Erica is gone, alarming Seth. Persephone, however, seems pretty calm about it. Physical Appearance Persephone is an extremely gorgeous and attractive woman. Though she has the overall appearance of a woman in her 50's, she is at least 500 years old, if not more than that. She has long, silky black hair that flows past her shoulders and along her back, large breasts, and full lips. As she is the Goddess of Nature, Persephone's body is designed to seduce and enthrall potentially all men on Earth. Even Succubi and Werewolves aren't able to resist her great beauty, though Seth was able to, due to his status as a Hybrid.Category:Characters Category:Females